Missing
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: It's been years since before and after that rainy day; a day that the Sohma clan and Tohru's friends will never forget... of forgive...


Tohru giggles happily as she puts the finishing touches to the room. Her friends nod approvingly. The dining room is now in full-blown party mode. "Now we just have to wait for Shigure and the others to come!" she exclaims happily. Her friends chuckle. Arisa puts her arm around Tohru's shoulders and Hana leans her head on Tohru. They sit and wait contently for their friends to show up.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be some again._

_Maybe someday you'll look out_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one:_

_Isn't something missing?_

The three friends start to get fidgety after an hour or so. "Y-Yuki did say they'd be late..." Tohru tries to reason, but Arisa is one step ahead of her, although not in the same direction. "Damn those boys. Don't the understand what today is?" she grumbles angrily, furious that these males would even **think **of sticking up Tohru. "W-well, they aren't the only ones." Tohru begins to explain. She'd invited all of her Sohma friends. Kagura, Momiji, Hatori, Akito, Haru, Rin, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and even Kazuma have been invited. She listed them off on her fingers to her friends, who stared at her, dumbfounded. "So you mean to say that there's going to be a whole bunch of people here?" Arisa asks incredulously. "I was wondering about the large quantities of food." Hana states nonchalantly.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The cat looks out over the dense forest from his perch above a peak with hollow, cold, penetrating eyes. As long as he lives, he will never forgive himself. He clutches his right shoulder where his arm use to move and lay be his side tightly as the memories flood his mind. He presses his only fist to his forehead and body-wracking sobs take over his body.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_And though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

__Tohru's friends will never forgive the Sohma's. Not as long as they know; not as long as they know them, and what they did.

Of course, it wasn't their faults. There had been that fire. That fire that all the Sohma were to be present for, since it did burn the main house.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself._

_I breath deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_(flashback)_

__When Tohru heard what had happened, she ran out the door in a panic, leaving her friends and a confused Kyo on the phone.

Her friends ran after her, barely able to keep her in sight. The rain continues to pour heavily, blurring all three's sight greatly.

Tohru, missing the turn by at least a quarter of a mile, turns right too early, leaving her friends to look for her blind-sighted.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not know._

_And though I'd die to know you love,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

__Her friends search frantically, looking for Tohru. Time means nothing as these two devoted girls look for their missing link.

A scream is heard not far away. Heart beating savagely in panic, Arisa and Hana take off towards the scream.

Hana stops them short a foot away from the drop. Hesitantly, the peer over the edge. Arisa gasps in horror and Hana pulls her away from the edge and holds Arisa tight, both girls crying endlessly.

Tohru had fallen off the fifty-yard drop. She was wear the new pink, frilly dress Arisa and Hana had bought her. It sparkled dully through the mud and rain.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

__Her friends spent hours pulling her out of the mud, pulling her up out of the large, deep trench. Slowly, they carry her towards the house together.

When they enter the outside light of the house, the dining/living room doors open to reveal the whole Zodiac gang, smiling and waiting for the...birthday...girl...

They stare in shocked horror as the two friends quietly come forward, carrying a body dressed in pink. Kyo is the first to come out and help them, bringing the limp figure inside. Everyone stares in stunned silence as they take in the scene before them.

Tohru lays silently, her lips blue, her face whiter than Hiro's sheep form. Her legs lay twisted to unnatural angles. Momiji is the first to cry, through himself onto Tohru's still form, wailing and banging his fists on the ground. Hatori pulls him off of her, murmuring things into the crying blonde's hair. Kyo was on his knees, balled fists on the floor, head bowed and body trembling. Kagura tried to comfort him, but he ran, unable to accept the fact that his fiancee is gone. He ran and ran and ran until his tripped down a steep hill, which tore off his arm in the process.

Kyo had stumbled to a hospital, where Hatori found him two days later and took him to the new main house to be further treated.

Yuki felt as if his only real family had just been torn away from him. He felt shattered and broken.

Kisa was the second to crumple to the ground, crying. And after that, ... she stopped speaking again. Hiro wept with her, and they held each other tightly.

Ritsu, Haru, Shigure, and Ayame stand still, tears pouring in waterfalls. They were like crying stone statues.

Akito is mainly the the only one still dry, still stunned. She breaths harshly as she feels the new pedestal she had built for herself with Tohru's love and encouragement crumble into dust.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not know._

_And though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing me?_

__And everyone knows Kyo is the most broken, for the next day was suppose to be their wedding...


End file.
